


吾等眼镜毫无阴霾

by fiammanda



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>群里的抽签文，关键词：眼镜、照片、年终奖。马甲两分钟内被击穿这件事，窝已经不会再爱了。梗&题目来自于@KarenChiang，框框君我爱泥（哭了起来）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	吾等眼镜毫无阴霾

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarenChiang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/gifts).



道明寺安迪讨厌动脑子，喜欢简单，不相信没有亲身感受过的东西。比方说，加入Scepter4之前，他不相信爱、超能力和量子力学。 

哦对了，这并不是说他就能把不动脑子的简单活儿办好。 

今天S4年末大扫除，道明寺被安排去做最轻松的事情——擦灰。不需要跑动，不需要站在高处，不需要接触精密设备和重要文件。饶是这样，他还是成功地把整个房间里的人吓得半死——他一边挥着抹布一边和布施他们聊天，手舞足蹈间抹布“唰”地飞了出去，眼看着就要砸到刚刚进门的宗像礼司脸上。宗像反应敏捷地后退一步，不过还是被带飞了眼镜。 

办公室霎时陷入死一般的沉寂。道明寺脑子里同时浮现出三个选项：是跪下谢罪呢，还是跪下谢罪呢，还是跪下谢罪呢。他正纠结着的时候，宗像开口打破了沉默： 

“道明寺君，如果眼镜碎了今年就没有年终奖了。” 

说着他面带微笑，笔直地走到掉落地点，弯下腰捡起眼镜，然后从制服里掏出一块眼镜布擦了起来。 

道明寺终于反应过来了。他的反应是拿出终端机，对着正一脸专注地擦眼镜的室长拍了几下。 

宗像擦完眼镜戴好，仍是认真地把眼镜布脏了的那一面朝里叠好放回暗袋里，然后才抬起头说：“年终奖保住了啊，道明寺君。” 

道明寺刚好把终端机塞回去。“谢谢！非常感谢！”他开开心心地跑过去把抹布捡了回来。 

宗像找出需要的文件之后就走了。房间里立刻热闹了起来。 

“室长也会开玩笑啊。” 

“……一点也不好笑吧！” 

“到底是怎样的幽默感才能拿年终奖开玩笑！” 

“跟室长的幽默感比起来，我倒是更想知道要怎样的胆子才能在那种时候偷拍啊！” 

…… 

道明寺没有参与讨论。他心不在焉地单手抹着灰——与其说是抹灰不如说是手握抹布做毫无意义的机械运动——另一只手忙着按终端机：挑照片、设屏保、发帖子。 

照片里没戴眼镜的室长眼神毫无阴霾，像最亮的星星那么亮。道明寺看着他的眼睛就能念出那句话。 

吾等大义，毫无阴霾。 

他偷笑着用《吾等眼镜毫无阴霾》这个题目把擦眼镜照片发到S4论坛，提交之前又看了许久，于是当前页面验证码超时又让他重新输入了好几遍。 

宗像礼司的眼睛像星星那么简单明亮。他活得也是那么简单明亮。 

道明寺讨厌动脑子，喜欢简单的东西。还有，不怎么相信量子力学。 

END


End file.
